The Second Legend Moonstar Incident
The Second Legend Moonstar Incident occured during the Second Age, it was the first major militaristic display by any inhabitant of Feral Realms, and was a resurfacing of the original conflct during the Legend Moonstar Incident. This event was described by the Bloodmoon Prophecy. Precursors The Second Legend Moonstar Incident occured due to the previous events involving Legend Moonstar during The First Age , in which Legend Moonstar was defeated and gifted a wolf soul from Blackpaw leader Alex Realms (Blackpaw as of the Second Age). Unknowingly, Blackpaw gave Legend a scrap of his own soul, gifting Legend Moonstar with the dubbed "Bloodmoon" form, in which her eyes glowed red as the eyes of Blackpaw himself, in which she was able to enter a frenzied rage. This form was not realized to be the harnessing of the soul of Blackpaw until the end of the Event. The Incident The Second Legend Moonstar Incident began when Blackpaw Wolf Pack began to respond to the Bloodmoon Prophecy, which foretold (or so the community assumed) Legend Moonstar's return to tyranny. The pack's suspicions were confirmed when Legend Moonstar attempted an attack on Blackpaw himself immediateley before the Second official Gathering of FeralRealms in Lakeshore. Legend Moonstar, internally conflicted by her friendships within the pack, yet driven by rage and fury, alternated between threatening and attempting avoiding conflict and battle at all costs, as did Blackpaw pack. This stalemate continued for several days and even in the final cunflict until Blackpaw himself confronted Legend Moonstar, fully aware of the power inside her, in a non-FeralRealms public map. The Closure of the Incident As Blackpaw confronted Legend Moonstar for the last time, he explained to Legend what was occuring, attempting a peaceful approach, but Legend's accomplice, unconfirmed Hayley Snowdruid, former Blackpaw Wolf, attacked, causing Blackpaw, Legend Moonstar, Snowdruid, and newely arrived Akai (daughter of Blackpaw) to erupt into a two on two battle. The event escelated when Snowdruid was chased off and Legend's guardian, Master Night, and Jaystar of Prism Clan arrived, causing further tensions as Blackpaw and Legend continued to alternate between threats, fighting, and coercive conversing. Eventually, Legend Moonstar summoned her Bloodmoon form, and using the power of her own enemy, she and Blackpaw began a final duel, both parties recieving seemingly fatal blows repeatedley until Legend suffered a sever wound to her stomach, cut wide open by an enraged Blackpaw. Simutaneously, Master Night, enraged by the attack on Legend, began to attack Blackpaw's daughter, Akai. Akai then killed Master night, just as Blackpaw put the final blow on Legend Moonstar. As she was dying, Legend Moonstar called Blackpaw forth. Assuming the cat was going to speak her final words, Blackpaw approached, and Legend swiftly attempted to steal the wolf's entire soul, thus giving her his full military power. Though prevented, this further complicated the playout of events. As Legend Moonstar died, her soul was cleansed as the piece of Blackpaw's soul left her body, allowing Blackpaw to heal her using the very power she once attempted to steal. Although Legend was spared and her soul cleansed, Blackpaw was left with only a portion of his soul (the rest used to spare legend) and terribly injured. The wolf lost consciousness and was near death. Devestated by the apparent death of her Father, Akai Okami and the now level-headed Legend Moonstar rushed Blackpaw to the Moon Pool, where Akai and Balto, both children of Blackpaw, and Legend, using the last of her power stolen from Blackpaw, were able to revive the wolf, causing an end to the second Legend Moonstar incident, and fulfilling the prophecy. The Bloodmoon Prophecy, and Interpretation Rise again it will, (Legend Moonstar will rise again) red, like they eyes of the savior (A refrence to the Bloodmoon phase, similar to that of Blackpaw) many will survive (Many will survive and live into the Second Age) but those left will begin to stir (A conflict will rise) The mother of the youngling (Legend Moonstar) born from one, soul of another (Legend Moonstar) will rise again, spilling blood in the new land (Legend Moonstar will start war) only those of pure heart, and soul cleansed can stop the moon from bleeding to death. (The three previous lines are refrences to the final moments of the incident, in which Legend was able to, with a clean soul, along with Blackpaw's children "of pure heart" were able to stop Blackpaw from bleeding to death) Category:The Second Age